


helena's part

by michael_makesan_exit



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cringe, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael_makesan_exit/pseuds/michael_makesan_exit
Summary: i wrote this like two years ago but like here ya go





	1. Chapter 1

Can you hear me?  
She's listening...   
Are you near me?  
She's close...  
Can we pretend...?  
Forever...  
...To leave and then...  
She's willing...  
We'll meet again...  
Of course...   
When both our cars collide.  
Yes.   
. . .  
Long ago, just like the hearse you died to get in again...  
Am I dead?  
We are so far from... You.  
To far...  
Burning on, just like the match you strike to incinerate...  
How did it happen? Where am I?  
... The lives of everyone you know...  
Gerard? Where's Mikey? Where's Bob? Frank? Ray? Where are you?!  
An what's the worst you take?   
Listen to me...  
From every heart you break...  
Mikey was a mistake... I'm sorry.  
Like the blade you stained...  
Gerard... Please listen to me. I'm begging you...  
Well, I've been holding on... Tonight.  
Don't. Let. Me. Go.  
. . .  
Came a time, when every star fall brought you to tears again  
I cried so much...  
We are... The very hurt you sold...  
Don't be...  
And what's the worst you take?  
Gerard... You're not okay. Don't promise me anything.  
From every heart you beak...  
I loved someone else...  
Like the blade you stained...  
What are you accusing me of?  
Well, I've been holding on... Tonight  
Don't leave me.  
. . .  
What's the worst thing I could say?  
Say you left...  
Things are better if I stay...  
Yes. Please stay...  
So long and Goodnight...  
Don't go...   
Well, if you carry on his way...   
I can't go on...  
Things are better if I stay....  
Goodnight, Gerard.  
So long and Goodnight.  
Don't go…


	2. Chapter 2

Can you hear me?  
She's listening...   
Are you near me?  
She's close...  
Can we pretend...?  
Forever...  
...To leave and then...  
She's willing...  
We'll meet again...  
Of course...   
When both our cars collide.  
Yes.   
. . .  
Long ago, just like the hearse you died to get in again...  
Am I dead?  
We are so far from... You.  
To far...  
Burning on, just like the match you strike to incinerate...  
How did it happen? Where am I?  
... The lives of everyone you know...  
Gerard? Where's Mikey? Where's Bob? Frank? Ray? Where are you?!  
An what's the worst you take?   
Listen to me...  
From every heart you break...  
Mikey was a mistake... I'm sorry.  
Like the blade you stained...  
Gerard... Please listen to me. I'm begging you...  
Well, I've been holding on... Tonight.  
Don't. Let. Me. Go.  
. . .  
Came a time, when every star fall brought you to tears again  
I cried so much...  
We are... The very hurt you sold...  
Don't be...  
And what's the worst you take?  
Gerard... You're not okay. Don't promise me anything.  
From every heart you beak...  
I loved someone else...  
Like the blade you stained...  
What are you accusing me of?  
Well, I've been holding on... Tonight  
Don't leave me.  
. . .  
What's the worst thing I could say?  
Say you left...  
Things are better if I stay...  
Yes. Please stay...  
So long and Goodnight...  
Don't go...   
Well, if you carry on his way...   
I can't go on...  
Things are better if I stay....  
Goodnight, Gerard.  
So long and Goodnight.  
Don't go…


End file.
